The present invention relates generally to diagnostic assay systems and methods capable for multiple samples in a simple and reliable manner.
A wide variety of systems and approaches exist which allow the occurrence and recording of luminescent reactions, such as of the chemiluminescent, or fluorescent type for qualitative and quantitative results. One class of analytical instruments typically used in this field is referred to as luminometers. Luminometers conduct and record luminescent reactions generated, for instance, by a biological test fluid sample that contains a reagent of interest, such as an analyte, and a reagent in an assay element. Examples of these approaches include single-sample luminometers fitted with photographic multipliers; single-sample luminometers fitted with solid-state detectors; multiple sample luminometers; automatic luminometers with imaging systems based on CCD cameras; and photographic camera type luminometers. Some of the foregoing devices using photographic films of the conventional and self-developing type for recording luminescent activity are described in, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,863,689; 5,035,866; and 5,188,965. Heretofore known prior art, tends to be limited in a number of ways, such as being expensive due to the expensive electronics required, training of personnel required because of their relatively complicated nature, and being relatively cumbersome in use and expensive in construction.
Despite the existence of a wide variety of known diagnostic luminescent type testing systems and approaches, however, it is, nevertheless, desired to improve upon the overall ease, versatility, and reliability of such systems and their testing procedures, as well as reduce overall costs associated with their construction and use.